Mais uma de amor
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Eu gosto tanto de você que até prefiro esconder deixar ficar assim subentendido...Draco e Hermione


**Mais uma de Amor**

Hermione andava pelos corredores, tentando segurar as lagrimas.

-Eu não sei mais o que fazer para esconder isso de mim... – ela murmurava tão baixo que ninguém ouviria mesmo que estivesse passando do lado dela.

Alguns alunos estranhavam ver a monitora chefe de Hogwarts e melhor amiga de Harry Potter andando triste e solitária pelos corredores, era uma época negra e ela era um dos alvos preferidos do Lord Negro.

Mas a tristeza que estava presa no coração da grifinória nada tinha a ver com a guerra, bom até tinha, mas era um outro lado da guerra que entristecia, era o vazio e a falta... De coragem para tentar algo...

Ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar e enrubescer, ao avistar o dono do par de olhos que a faziam sonhar. E do sorriso mais confiante que já tinha visto, que ela achava estar fazendo muita falta, pois há muito tempo ele deixará de sorrir...

- eu gosto tanto de você...

Ela sussurrou olhando para ele, mas suas palavras foram tão fracas que não tiveram forças para romper a o espaço entre eles, para levar a mensagem.

**Eu gosto tanto de você que até prefiro esconder  
Deixo assim ficar subentendido**

Ela realmente o amava, mais havia desistido a muito tempo de dizer algo a ele...

Ela guardava o sentimento como seu tesouro mais precioso.

Ela foi seguindo na direção dele, abaixando o olhar quando cruzaram, não queria ver os olhos dele, muito de perto, pois sabia que de uma forma incompreensível, talvez seus olhos mostrassem o sentimento dela, isso ela não queria.

- me basta te amar... Nada mais precisa acontecer...

**Como uma idéia que existe na cabeça  
E não tem a menor obrigação de acontecer **

Ela estava tão imersa em sua dor, que não viu os olhos que buscavam em silêncio os teus.

Era estranho sentir isso por ela, era o que ele pensava em silêncio seguindo seu curso habitual, eram tempos difíceis agora, e ela definhava a olhos vistos, sofrendo por um mal, que ele achava inútil, ele queria ir lá e socar a cara do idiota que a fazia sofrer, deixando ele da mesma cor dos cabelos, era óbvio que Hermione sofria pelo descaso do Weasley, que vivia dias de garanhão trocando de namorada como se troca de roupa enquanto a garota que ele amava guardava um choro dolorido, outros talvez não percebessem o sofrimento dela, mas ele se tornara durante esses anos um estudioso dela, das nuances do sorriso, ela tinha mais de mil sorrisos diferentes... Mas ultimamente ele, estava sofrendo mais, porque ela nem sequer mais o olhava, devia ser culpa daquele miserável, metido a melhor amigo.

Ela não olhava impossibilitando - o de poder desvendar os sentimentos dela, antes bastava ver o brilho do olhar dela, que ele podia dizer o que ia à alma dela, e sorria que somente ela era capaz de fazer isso também, quanta vez a virá olhando pra ele, e em silencio o compreendendo. Ela era a única que brigava com ele, pelos motivos certos, e quando ela fazia isso, ele tinha a esperança que ela se importava, mas agora, ela não o olhava mais, não brigava, andava triste e solitária.

O garoto segurou a raiva, e ele nem sabia que o motivo da dor da amada era ele mesmo. Ou melhor, dizer era o mesmo motivo da dor dele...

**Eu acho tão bonito isso de ser abstrato, baby  
A beleza é mesmo tão fugaz. **

Hermione parou atrás da fonte e o viu se afastar, lentamente os punhos fechados ao lado do corpo indicavam que ele estava com raiva de alguém, devia ser dela, que acabara de passar por ele.

Ela deu um sorriso, fraco, era lindo vê-lo, mesmo quando estava com raiva, o tom vermelho se espalhando pelo rosto, pálido.

- é impossível não te amar, mesmo quando você não faz nada para que isso aconteça.

Era um sentimento forte e que a tornava viva, já havia lido em alguns livros magias capazes de fazerem esquecer os sentimentos que atormentavam as pessoas. Mas ela não tinha a menor pretensão de fazê-las, como também não tinha a pretensão de convencê-lo a amá-la.

**É uma idéia que existe na cabeça e não  
Tem a menor pretensão de convencer **

Sua mente mandava ir lá e beija-lo, mas ela sabia que nunca iria fazer isso, não era por falta de coragem. Se alguém soubesse poderia dizer que essa era a fraqueza dela... Mas na verdade era a força.

**Pode até parecer fraqueza,**

**Pois que seja fraqueza então**

Era a alegria que sentia em vê-lo que a fazia levantar todos os dias.

Não precisava dizer aos quatros ventos seu amor, bastava a ela o sentir.

**A alegria que me dá, isso faz sem eu dizer. **

A verdade é que ela talvez não conseguisse suportar perde-lo, de vez, pois era evidente que ele não a amava. Então ela recolhia o amor só pra ela.

Encostada na fonte ela chorava as lágrimas que não conseguia mais conter, lágrimas da falta de um beijo que ela nunca tivera, de um amor que ela supostamente sentia sozinha.

Era mais fácil sofrer, sozinha, ela pensava...

**Se amanhã não for nada disso, **

**Caberá só a mim esquecer**

Mais o que ela não sabia, era que ele também sofria o mesmo dilema dela, andando solitário entre os alunos, deixando as lágrimas, de um amor supostamente não correspondido escorrer livremente pelo rosto, que guardavam o amor nunca dantes revelado. Que andava cabisbaixo para ninguém ver as lágrimas derramadas por ela. Imaginando como seria bom tê-la pelo menos uma vez em seus braços...

Mas logo afastava esses pensamentos, que ao ver dele, seriam sempre sonhos...

Os alunos que passavam por ele, e se atreviam a dar uma olhada mais atenta, se assustavam ao ver os olhos tristes e úmidos, mas nada importava a Draco Malfoy, por que aqueles não eram os olhos amados... Que faziam tanta falta aos olhos teus.

**  
O que eu ganho o que eu perco ninguém precisa saber **

E os dois amantes, seguiam chorando em diferentes direções, sem saber o que perdiam, pelo medo de tentar ganhar.

Apenas sonhando um local, um mundo, um instante, onde podiam ganhar, o sentimento correspondido.

Que há muito tempo já era. E que todos que tinham um pouco de sensibilidade, ou que já haviam amado um dia, já haviam percebido...

Ser o amor mais lindo e mais triste já visto, afinal era um sentimento guardado, nos corações, sem espaço para revelarem ao ser amado o que sentiam.

Alguns sussurram ao vê-los passar levando silenciosamente os corações solitários e apaixonados que haveria um dia que eles não mais evitariam o olhar um do outro, e sem notarem, eles estariam unidos para sempre.

Por que o amor não pode ser evitado para sempre assim com os olhares dos apaixonados.

Basta, um olhar e verá meu amor envolto em teu ser, como sempre foi e sempre será.

**Vivian Drecco.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Mais uma de Amor © 07/2006**

**NT: uma linda musica, que demonstra as duvisdas deste amor, mas quem sabe eles se olhem nos olhos e vejam que o amor estava ali, o tempo todo.**

**Vivian Drecco**

**PS:http/ as capas das minhas fics.**


End file.
